metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Truck driver (Zero Risk Security)
A truck driver affiliated with Zero Risk Security was active in the Angola-Zaire border region during the 1980s. Biography After Venom Snake and the Diamond Dogs had neutralized a shipment of Walker Gears owned by the Contract Forces of Africa at Ditadi Abandoned Village, they sent a call to SANR, in reality Skull Face's Cipher XOF unit, requesting for a reshipment.Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Kojima Productions (2015) Mission 15: Footprints of Phantoms debriefing Benedict "Kazuhira" Miller: Boss, we were right. Once you'd eliminated those Walker Gears, a resupply call was made from Ditadi to CFA headquarters. The CFA then contacted none other than SANR... that's right, the shell company that "owned" Mfinda Oilfield. So SANR was just a front for Cipher... The resupply won't be happening just yet, but we did learn that the Walker Gears are transported out of Nova Braga Airport. Apparently there's a distribution network on the savanna that links all the PF outposts. I'll have the Intel Team investigate this network. If Cipher is supplying PFs with Walker Gears, the PFs have to be offering them something in return. We follow the money trail, and we might just find ourselves on Cipher's doorstep. As such, Zero Risk Security was tasked with providing the payment to SANR in exchange for Walker Gears (since all PFs in the region were equipped with them), and were to make the payment at the Munene River near Mfinda Oilfield via barge.This is revealed in the mission failed cutscene. Due to the importance of the payment (with Miller deducing that Cipher was interested in far more than the rare minerals themselves), it was also to be delivered via caravan.Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Kojima Productions (2015) Mission 16: Traitors' Caravan briefing Benedict "Kazuhira" Miller: Boss, about those Walker Gears deployed by the CFA... It appears that it's not just the CFA, PFs all along the Angola-Zaire border are also getting equipped with them. The bipedal technology was developed by the Soviets... but Cipher's the one supplying it to the PFs. The question is why? What's in it for them? The answer may lie in the "compensation" being traded to Cipher by the PFs. Many outfits operating in Africa get locally-mined resources as spoils of war. Diamonds, nuggets of gold, and rare metals. According to the Intel Team, there's a PF convoy that regularly transports the goods. Escorted by armored vehicles, no less. Pretty heavy security for crossing the Angolan savannah. I can't imagine Cipher would be so interested in minerals alone. Those convoys have to be transporting something else. Something that holds the key to Cipher's plans. Boss, I want you to extract the truck, cargo and all, from the PF convoy. Let's find out what Cipher's real goals are. A truck driver was tasked with delivering the goods: a shielding container containing yellowcake and drums containing malachite, which themselves contained minute amounts of Uranium (as the latter was to be enriched via metallic archaea) via BOAR-53CT.Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Kojima Productions (2015) Mission 16: Traitors' Caravan debriefing Benedict "Kazuhira" Miller: Boss, we searched the truck you recovered. There were two primary types of cargo. First, drums of malachite, a copper ore. That took up most of the truck bed. But malachite isn't valuable enough to warrant an escort. The real cargo was most likely the second item, a shielding container. The contents? Yellowcake. That's right. The raw material for a nuclear weapon. That might point to the "weapon to surpass Metal Gear" Emmerich told us about, but who can say... Thing is, there isn't a lot of it. Not enough to make a nuclear warhead. Give us some time. We'll look into it, try to figure out why they had this under such close guard. Due to the extremely secret nature of the shipment, however, he was given strict orders to not open the canvas prior to meeting with XOF, nor allow anyone to look under the canvas. He then left the Nova Braga Airport to enter a convoy composed of two APCs, although not before telling one of the other soldiers to send a message to an outpost near the Munene River.Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Kojima Productions (2015) Soldier: You ready to set off? // Truck driver: Anytime. // Soldier: What is it under the canvas, anyway? // Truck driver: You're better off not knowing. Besides, you'd violate our contract if you look. // Soldier: I've heard rumors... You think it's true that anyone who you looks under the canvas will be possessed by Nzambi? // Truck driver: Do not look under the canvas. // Soldier: Right. So you're driving to the Munene River? // Truck driver: Yeah. Do me a favor and contact the outpost there. // Soldier: You got it. // Truck driver: Watch my back out there, guys. Kazuhira Miller, after Venom Snake spotted the truck driver, noticed that unlike the other soldiers at the airport, the truck driver was not aligned with the Contract Forces of Africa, but instead with Zero Risk Security, causing him to ponder the implications behind the cargo's high enough importance that it would require two major PFs to guard it.Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Kojima Productions (2015) Benedict "Kazuhira" Miller: That soldier driver... he isn't with CFA. What could be so important that it would require two major PFs to guard it? On the way over, he made a brief pit stop at Outpost 12, and while there interacted with a soldier on duty, learning that people were disappearing in the immediate vicinity, and was also told (or rather, he deduced) that an area of the jungle near the Zaire border had people disappearing and never coming out, with the driver then telling him not to talk about it, especially as he owed the soldiers back there.Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Kojima Productions (2015) Soldier: What's up? // Truck driver: You notice anything odd? // Soldier: Nothing really. But... // Truck driver: But what? // Soldier: A lot of guys have gone missing around these parts, lately. // Truck driver: Gone missing... Like, abducted? // Soldier: Beats me. But, you ever hear this rumor? There's this jungle around the Zaire border, full of ghosts. And anyone- '''Truck driver:' Anyone who goes in there never comes out.'' // Soldier: So you know about it? // Truck driver: Listen, don't go talking about that stuff, OK? // Soldier: What do you mean? // Truck driver: I owe you guys out there. So just take my advice. The truck driver eventually continued on, although he was prevented from entering Kiziba Camp by the Private Force in charge of the area, CFA, demanding that they do a cargo check, due to recent events making them jumpy. The driver refused to let them look underneath, since that would have meant violating their contract. Eventually, he was allowed to pass on by without an inspection by the checkpoint guard after the command post told them that they have no other option but to do so after their HQ had just revealed they were in a collaborative relationship with the driver's PF, Zero Risk Security, and that unilateral actions were not allowed during the collaboration.Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Kojima Productions (2015) Truck driver: Something wrong? // Soldier: Need to inspect your cargo. // Truck driver: Hey, cut it out! You know the rules. Open that canvas and my client will go berserk. // Soldier: You think I give a shit? // Truck driver: We have an agreement. You'll be charged with a breach of contract! // Soldier: Tell your boss to send a bill. // Truck driver: What the hell, man? // Soldier: There's an infectious disease going around our post downstream. It's likely it was set loose by another PF. // Truck driver: And you're blaming us? // Soldier: I never said that. But right now we're all a little touchy about outsiders. Just one look and we can clear this up. // Truck driver: I ain't taking the fall for this...! // CP: (Via soldier's radio) This is CP. Let the convoy through. HQ has just contacted us. The message is: "We have a collaborative relationship with Zero Risk Security in this matter. Unilateral actions in the field will not be tolerated." "Unilateral actions in the field will not be tolerated." Those were HQ's orders. We have no choice. Ultimately, the truck driver and his convoy were not able to make it to the destination, as Venom Snake had intercepted the convoy, and the Parasite Unit then proceeded to turn him and any soldiers nearby into puppet soldiers to deal with Snake, with Snake also extracting the driver as well as stealing his truck, the object he was trying to get for Diamond Dogs as part of their investigation towards Cipher's plans as revenge for events in their past. Behind the scenes The truck driver was a minor character in Mission 16: Traitor's Caravan. The truck driver is the subject of two optional mission tasks: One involves extracting the truck driver himself (which can only be done AFTER he leaves Nova Braga airport), while the other involves eavesdropping on three conversations he engages with various soldiers along the route. The conversations can be found at Nova Braga Airport (before he departs for the convoy), at Outpost 12, and near Kiziba Camp. The truck driver's character model and rank are always random. If the player fails to reach the truck in time before it reaches the docks near the burnt village, the Truck Driver will call HQ stating that it's arriving with the cargo shortly, and receive confirmation from HQ that the preparations are in order.Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Kojima Productions (2015) Mission 16: Traitor's Caravan Truck driver: Arriving shortly. All ready to accept the cargo? // HQ: This is HQ. Preparations are in order. // Truck driver: Transport confirms. (This conversation only occurs if you fail to reach the truck before it reaches its destination.) The player is then treated to a cutscene where a barge arrives at the dock and the truck driver alongside his truck boards the barge before it sets sail.https://youtu.be/BePo7Dh_K9M?t=97 Notes and references Category:Mercenary Category:Diamond Dogs Category:Zero Risk Security Category:Characters of player-determined status Category:The Phantom Pain Characters Category:Male